Red Threads of Destiny
by altrilast13
Summary: He woke up to see one of his red strings tied onto his index finger and at the end of the string will be a big surprise for him. Yuki-Onna x Kubinashi. ONE-SHOT! I hope you enjoy minna-san!


**Red Threads of Destiny**

**Kubinashi's P.O.V.**

It was such a sunny day outside even though I even haven't proved that it was sunny since my eyes were still shut from last night's non-stop party. We just celebrated Rikuo-sama's marriage just last night. I don't know why but I suddenly woke up by a sudden chattering in the room. I slowly open my right eye to see who the heck is talking so loud that it woke me up from my deep sleep. I had a blurry view on the figure in front of me. I was trying so hard to have a clearer view but my eye just won't cooperate. After a minute or two, both of my eyes just opened by themselves and I finally saw who was standing beside me. It was Kappa. He seems to be focusing the left part of my body.

"What the heck are you looking at, Kappa?" I mumbled but I think he didn't hear the lowness of my voice. I tried asking again but to no avail Kappa kept a firm look at my left part.

"What's that on your left pinky?" Kappa pointed his index finger at my hand. I lifted my left hand and to my surprise there was a red string tied on my left pinky. I don't actually remember what happened last night and how my own string was tied on my pinky. The only thing I remember was that I was having a drinking contest with Kurotabo and Aotabo after that everything was all fuzzy from the alcohol.

"Kappa, do you remember what happened to me last night?" Sadly, Kappa shook his head, still looking at my hand. Suddenly I noticed that the string tied on my pinky had no end point. This must be the reason why Kappa kept on looking at it. Just like him, I was kind of curious where the end point was. I stood up from my bed position and walked out from the bedroom. Kappa, being really curious, followed me as I followed the red string on my pinky.

"The red threads of destiny. Have you heard of that legend before?" Kappa asked nonchalantly. I suddenly stopped when I heard his question, making Kappa to also stop walking.

_The red threads of destiny. Have you heard of that legend before? _Didn't I just say the same thing not so long ago? I'm certain that I have mentioned the same legend to someone. Who was I with that time?

"Argh!? Who was it?" I suddenly blurted out.

**Kappa's P.O.V.**

"Argh!? Who was it?" Kubinashi blurted out.

I stepped a few inches backward since I was a bit surprised by Kubinashi's sudden question. He was obviously confused. _He doesn't remember last night at all, does he? _I was remembering what happened just last night. I didn't want him to remember because I said it, I want him to remember by himself so that'll I know if he really meant what he said and what he did to her. Maybe he drank so much that he doesn't even remember who he was with last night or how he even got to his bed. I already saw her got hurt once after confessing her love with Rikuo-sama and I don't want her to be hurt again by Kubinashi's words last night. _Wait a minute! Why am I being so concern about her anyway? Because she's a great friend, that's why._ Because of my deep thinking, I didn't notice that Kubinashi already left, continuing to follow the red string.

**Kubinashi's P.O.V.**

I noticed that Kappa seems to be busy thinking about something so I just left him in the middle of the hallway. I kept on following the red string everywhere it led. It led me to different places that I don't even remember entering before.

"How long is this string anyway?"

While I was too concentrated on the string I accidentally bumped into someone. I fell from the sudden bump. I took a quick glance above me and saw a very familiar appearance. She had long brown hair; she was wearing a somewhat loose white with red outlined kimono that made me see her cleavage and she also has amber eyes. It was Kejoro. Seeing that I fell down from the collision, Kejoro helped me back to my feet.

"What are you following, Kubinashi?" She asked while helping me stand up.

I dusted off the invisible specks of dust on my blue jacket before I could answer her silly question. I lifted my left hand so that she could see what I was following. When she spotted the little red knot on my pinky she gave out a brief 'o'.

"Why are you following it then? Isn't that your own string? Can you just pull it back?"

I was also wondering why I was following it. It is my own string creation so couldn't I just summoned it back to my own hands than just following it like a stupid idiot would do?

"You're right, Kejoro. I admit I never thought of that before." However, when I tried to pull it back it just won't budge like something is trying to prevent that from happening. Just like Kejoro, I also gave a confused look on the string.

"Well, I think I should continue to follow this string until I reach the end. See ya later, Kejoro."

**Kejoro's P.O.V.**

"Well, I think I should continue to follow this string until I reach the end. See ya later, Kejoro." That's what he said before he left me.

"Kubinashi must have been really drunk last night?" I was thinking of what had happened last night. Kappa and I were the only people who have witnessed Kubinashi's bold words and actions toward her. I have to admit, he seems to be really serious about what he said to her. I hope he really meant everything he did last night.

**Kubinashi's P.O.V.**

I was now walking towards the garden when I heard someone calling out for me. I turned around and saw Kurotabo. I stood still on my current position, waiting for the black-haired monk to walk towards me. I assume that he was also curious about the red string tied into my pinky.

"Kubinashi, I've noticed that you've been walking around the house since this morning so—" Kurotabo was cut off when I showed him the red string on my finger. For a few seconds, Kurotabo examined the red string and followed the line to where it led.

"This is kind of familiar. I think I know someone having a string on their finger. I think it was…" Kurotabo was once again cut off but this time it was by a sweet yet familiar voice. It was Kejoro yet again.

"How did you find me so quickly, Kejoro?" I was really curious how Kejoro managed to follow me very quickly. Kejoro pretended that she didn't hear my question earlier. It was clear to me that she didn't want to answer so I just ignored her for a while and faced back to Kurotabo, who seemed to be distracted by Kejoro's sudden appearance.

"So who was the other person that has the same red knot?" I asked lifting my left hand again.

"Oh. As I was saying, I saw someone earlier with the same knot. I think it was…"Kurotabo was once again cut off when Kejoro was suddenly hugging his right arm as if she was trying to distract the monk to continue using her extravagant beauty.

"Kurotabo, do you mind accompanying me for a moment?" Kejoro gave a nice yet a hint of seductiveness smile to the black-haired man. I could see that Kejoro was clearly seducing Kurotabo when her bust kept on squeezing onto his long black sleeve. I was kind of sure that Kurotabo was about to nosebleed after seeing and feeling her closeness to his body. I quietly stared Kejoro dragging Kurotabo to who knows where. I gave out a brief sigh and then I suddenly remember that Kurotabo's words.

"So there's no object trying to stop this but because there's **someone **also having a knot on his/her pinky." I looked at the string and observed to where it led. The string was now leading me to the garden where Rikuo-sama's yokai form would usually hang around at night. _Rikuo-sama broke my heart. _Where the heck did that come from? My thoughts were broken when I suddenly stepped into the garden. Just like from my bedroom, it was really sunny outside not to mention… cold!? I was wondering why the heck it was cold in such a sunny Saturday. Of course, there's only one person who can make even the sunniest day cold yet I couldn't find her anywhere. The garden was empty as it was suppose to be but somehow I can feel her presence.

**Kejoro's P.O.V.**

"Kurotabo, do you mind accompanying me for a moment?" I gave Kurotabo a heartwarming yet seductive smile, trying to make him agree with my request. As I expected, Kurotabo willingly agreed with my request as I was beginning to drag him in a nearby corner. I could sense Kubinashi looking at me nonchalantly while I was dragging the black-haired monk. As Kurotabo and I finally reached to a corner where no one can find us, Kurotabo began to speak to me.

"So why do I need to accompany you?" Kurotabo was now returning to his curious self after I had let go of his hand. I couldn't think of a perfect excuse but I still can't let him go and tell Kubinashi about the other person who has the same red knot. I just couldn't. I was now stuttering to think of a good excuse but I just couldn't think of a really good excuse.

"Well, if you have nothing else for me to do, I'll just…" Just when I thought he was about to go back to Kubinashi, I hastily gripped his hand and quickly blocked his mind when I put my lips on his. I was closing my eyes but I know that Kurotabo was eyes-wide shocked by my sudden action. I don't know why but I kinda like it. While I was kissing Kurotabo, Kappa suddenly appeared in front us. He just blankly looked at us as if it was normal scene to look at. When I had finally released my lips from Kurotabo, I saw the little Kappa in front us, still looking at us blankly.

"So you like Kurotabo, Kejoro?" Kappa asked me such an embarrassing question which not only made me blush but also Kurotabo.

"It's not like that! I j-just can't let Kurotabo tell Kubinashi about her." I was trying my best not to blush but I failed miserably. Kappa pointed at my cheeks and said "You're lying. Your cheeks are saying otherwise." I put my hand on my chest where my heart is located and I felt numerous heartbeats pounding like a drum. I just giggled at the thought that maybe I finally found someone new to make my heart feel like this. The truth is I was hurt when Kubinashi did that to her last night but because of kissing Kurotabo maybe I finally moved on.

"Good luck Kubinashi." I smiled gently after that I quickly grabbed Kurotabo's white scarf and kissed him again. I didn't mind if Kappa was looking at us and mumbling some things under his orange scarf all I know Kurotabo was also enjoying what I was doing to him. (A/N: I wanted some fun with my other fave pairing in Nurarihyon No Mago…XD).

**Kubinashi's P.O.V**

"So cold."

It's true that I can't find her anywhere but I'm sure she's out here. And she's sad. She's completely hurting on the inside, I can tell judging by the coldness of the wind. No wonder Kappa was inside this morning.

"Dammit! My head is still aching but I can't just let her be alone when she's sad. Maybe she's still upset when Rikuo-sama married Kana instead of her."

I stepped out of the house and in to the garden. After stepping out of the house, a gust of wind suddenly passed by me, automatically closing the paper door behind me. Now I was sure that she was here. After looking for her for about a half hour I almost gave up but I suddenly heard faint sobs coming from above. There I spotted long black hair mixed with white and light bluish colors on top of the roof. I quickly jumped onto the roof and made my way to the crying yokai. She didn't seem to notice me since I was already standing right in front of her yet she didn't notice me. I knelt down to see a better view of the ice yokai and saw that she there was a red string tied onto her left pinky. It was the same as mine. After seeing the red string was also tied onto her, two new questions popped in my mind. Why her? What did I do last night before I was carried to my room?

"Kubinashi," Yuki-Onna finally spoke, her voice was so frail and fragile. "Do you really love me?" I was taken aback after hearing her question. Why was she asking me that kind of question? And why me? Shouldn't she be asking Rikuo-sama about this?

"Kubinashi, please tell me the truth," Yuki-Onna started to cry again "I want to know your answer. I want to know if you weren't just drunk and it wasn't a joke when you said that you love me."

I was in complete silence. I couldn't even remember the slightest thing that happened to me last night. Suddenly, Yuki-Onna crashed her lips onto mine. After feeling the sensation, I remember everything from last night.

_~`~Flashback (Kubinashi's P.O.V.)~`~_

"Kubinashi… are giving up already?"

I turned around and saw Aotabo still drinking like there was no tomorrow. I didn't even recall why I even agree to join them since I already know that I have a low tolerance when it comes to alcohol. I spotted Kejoro fanning the almost knocked out Kurotabo and I was really amused at the scene.

"And I thought Kejoro has the hots for me."

I walked out of the noisy party and out to the garden but not without tripping once in awhile. It was quite relaxing when the cold breeze hit my face yet my relaxation was disturbed when I heard crying noises coming from the rooftop. I quickly made my way to the roof and found the source of the cries and sobs. It was Yuki-Onna. I guess she was really upset of today's event. I absentmindedly walk towards her and sat next to her. The next thing I knew I put a hand around her shoulder, showing my concern for her. As I put my arm around her, she quickly hugged me. She was now crying on my chest and I couldn't help it but to try my best on comforting her.

**Yuki-Onna's P.O.V.**

I was so sad ever since I knew that Rikuo-sama was going to marry Kana and after seeing the man that I loved already married to a mere human right in front of my eyes was more hurting than I was expected. After attending the wedding ceremony, I went up to the roof and stayed there, waiting for someone or something to appear.

Unexpectedly, someone did appear but it was the one who I expected least of all. I didn't care if someone was seeing my condition right now as I just continued on crying. I didn't expect that Kubinashi would actually comfort me when I suddenly felt an arm around my shoulder. Knowing that I couldn't keep my sadness anymore, I immediately hugged the neckless man and started to cry on his chest. As my crying grew, I felt a pat on my head and heard hushing sounds.

"It'll be alright Yuki-Onna. You don't need him to be happy." I went silent after hearing his comforting sentence, still putting my head on his chest. "Yuki-Onna, you're beautiful, nice and funny. I know you can find someone else and that person will be very lucky to have a girl like you."

I could feel a blush creeping its way across my face. The next thing he said made me blush even more.

"Yuki-Onna, I love you. I've always been in love with you but seeing that you love Rikuo-sama made me keep it secret for a very long time." I could smell alcohol coming from him so I doubt that he was just bluffing yet his tone of voice said otherwise; it was so sincere. I looked at Kubinashi's amber eyes and saw that he was indeed drunk yet sincere at the same time.

"Rikuo-sama broke my heart and I don't want my heart to be torn apart again." I hid some part of my face with my white long sleeve, covering my obvious blush.

Suddenly, Kubinashi cupped my chin and took a good look at my face before I knew it; Kubinashi crashed his lips onto mine. His lips tasted so good; it was a mixture of alcohol and grapes. As he was about to pull away, I immediately deepened the kiss. It was my first kiss and I wanted it to last long enough for me to forget my feelings for Rikuo.

After a minute, we finally parted. I was a bit too flushed to look at him but I saw in the corner of my eyes that he was giving me a warm smile. Suddenly he tied something on my left pinky. It was one of his red strings. I looked at him, confused.

"The red threads of destiny. Have you heard of that legend before?" Kubinashi smiled at me, his smile made me think that he wasn't drunk at all.

"I haven't." The destiny part really caught my attention.

"It's an invisible red thread that is tied onto two people's pinkies and they say that the two people who are connected by the thread are destined lovers."

"Do you believe in that saying?"

"I do and this string proves my belief for the legend." He raised his left pinky, saying that it was one of his proofs.

"Kubinashi… I think you really…" Before I could even finish my sentence, Kubinashi passed out. It might have been because of the alcohol. I gently stood up and tried to assist the passed out neckless yokai. Out of nowhere, Kappa and Kejoro appeared, helping me to carry the sleeping yokai.

_~`~End of Flashback~`~_

**Kubinashi's P.O.V.**

I finally remembered everything. The confession, the drinking contest and especially the KISS. Why was I so oblivious of my confession and my first kiss? After Yuki-Onna finally releases from the kiss, I looked at another direction, avoiding an eye to eye contact with the snow yokai.

"Yuki-Onna…I…uh…" I was completely out of words. Last night I was drunk and so I confess everything to her, not even thinking of the consequences of my action but now I'm wide awake and I feel like a wimp for not even trying to speak up.

"Kubinashi, all I want to know if you were telling the truth. That's all." Yuki-Onna's face has no more trace of sadness and was replaced with hope.

"Yuki-Onna…" I wanted to tell her now. "Tsurara, I love you. And I will always love you!" I shouted the very same words as last night. After doing so, my face turned red as I gently directed my amber eyes to the other amber eyes. A cute smile was now formed on Yuki-Onna's porcelain face.

"Kubinashi, thank you. By the way, you haven't explained to me why you tied this string onto both of us, what's the reason?" I smirked at the thought of the answer to her question.

"Because my string is like the red threads of destiny. It can be tangled and it can be stretch but it will never break." I said before kissing Yuki-Onna on the forehead.

* * *

**I finally finish my fanfic after two months. I hope you all like it. I got my inspiration from a drawing at DeviantArt. Thank you very much for making that awesome deviation INeko-Hime. I hope you enjoy the fanfic. Thank you all for reading my very first Nurarihyon No Mago fanfic.**

**I'm also thanking my fellow author rjanarielle for helping me think of the description of Kubinashi's lips. LOL X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What do you think of this fanfic? Please review minna-san _(OwO)_**


End file.
